


The Tempest

by minnabird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm bears down on Hogwarts as the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match draws near.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tempest

The swaying treetops shiver in the blast  
Of chilly air pushed forth by autumn squalls.  
A brace of spirits rides that windy path,  
And howls its glee at slipping from Death’s thrall.  
The glens and forests darken under veils  
Of sullen clouds and needle-points of rain;  
The school itself appears to fear the gale,  
And students huddle close and hope in vain  
For clearing skies and fast-abating storms,  
An expeditious caging of the winds,  
A rousing game and players in good form,  
A pleasant day for Quidditch to begin.  
Alas, poor children, wishes are but dust  
When Nature does as Nature surely must.


End file.
